BEING A CUPID IS HARD
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Yah... saya kembali dengan one-shot nggak nyambung (dan kali ini terinspirasi dari Hatsune Mix). Namine x Roxas , RnR


HOREEEE ! SAYA TELAH LEPAS DARI NERAKA 32 (?) YANG BERNAMA UTS ! (Nggak ada yang nanya !) Untuk merayakan kebebasan itu saya akan membuat fic Valentine lebih awal dari pada para author yang lain ohohohoho~

DISCLAIMER(S) : KH bukan punya saya, ceritanya saja saya cuma punya setengah (setengahnya punya ilustratornya Hatsune Miku dan makhluk sejenisnya , KEI karena ini kuambil berdasarkan Hatsune Mix yang saya sendiri lupa chappy berapa #dicincang-cincang karena malah promosi Hatsune Mix)

WARNING(S): Amburadul , aneh , garing segaring-garingnya , banyak skip dan sejenisnya , typo , dll

* * *

BEING A CUPID IS HARD

Kring...kring...kring...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 di Destiny Academy tapi kelas VIII-xx (itu mah kelas kakak sepupunya author) masih sepi , sangaaaaat sepi. Bapak Vexen (terlalu formal) maksud saya Mbah Vexen datang sambil membawa hasil UH IPA (Termasuk Kimia , Biologi , dan Fisika) yang 50 siswa dari 40 siswa remidi dan shock kelas yang sedang diajarinya kosong mlompong alias empty . Lalu datanglah wakil kepala sekolah , Sai'x "Anak-anak... maksud saya Pak Vexen mohon menyuruh murid-murid untuk datang ke aula sekarang,"

'Hoi! Apakah dia nggak sadar kalo aku disini sendirian tanpa otak untuk diisi dengan kata-kataku yang sangat merdu nan indah (author muntah darah 5 hari 5 malam) ?' batin Mbah Vexen yang seperti tapi memang kesepian lalu tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

BRUUUAAAAKKKKK

Mbah Vexen yang tercinta (cuiihh) kaget , lalu ketika dia membuka pintu kelas seluruh murid pun berjatuhan , dan oh ternyata semua muridnya pada janjian terlambat .

Inilah reaksi murid-muridnya:

Sora : Pagi Mbah !

Riku : Tumben bapak datang pagi

Kairi : Pak hari ini UH IPAnya dibagi ya...

Roxas : *masih mengantuk*

Axel : Pak , remidinya kapan pak ?

Xion : Selamat pagi Pak !  
Murid-murid lain reaksinya sama dengan Sora (karena berhubungan author pada lagi males ngetik) Dan Mbah Vexen pun bertindak

"KALIAN INI SADAR NGGAK SIH KALO KALIAN PADA TERLAMBAT SEMUA ?!" Mbah Vexen sudah beremosi tinggi dan ditambah dengan aura dinginnya yang mengalahkan kutub-kutub yang di dunia nyata sana

"Hah ? Bukannya sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh ?" anak-anak pada cengo semua

"Emangnya kalian pakai apa hah buat alarm ?!"

"BB Pak!" para murid-murid sekalian dengan polos nan mudahnya kompak menjawab guru IPA yang kasih nilai maha pelit sekali

"Mana BB kalian ?" Vexen pun memeriksa BB semua muridnya dan terkejut sebab :

Time Zone : Astana (6+)

*Vexen sweatdrop*

"Ah sudahlah ,kalian ditungu kepsek sana ! Di aula ! Jangan kesasar ke perpus lagi" kata Mbah Vexen sambil facepalm sambil mengingat betapa polos dan bodohnya murid-murid kelas itu.

~Di aula~

"Baik anak-anak ! Hari ini kalian berkumpul disini yntuk membahas tentang video perayaan Valentine yang akan datang !" Kepsek Xenmas berbicara menggunakan toa di depan mic alhasil kuping anak-anak setempat padah budeg stadium 100 . "Sebelum itu mari kita lihat video yang diambil tahun lalu." Lanjut Xenmas. Wajah Kairi, Riku , dan Sora langsung memerah.

* * *

_Destiny Academy presents_

_._

_._

_._

_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART_

"_Anoo... Riku-san ?"_

"_Doushita Kairi ?"  
"Etouuu... ini buat Valentine ." Kairi senyum lalu meninggalkan Riku. Tak jauh dari situ, Sora meilhat dan menyesal , dia merasa kalau Kairi ternyata suka sama Riku bukan dia._

_~Waktu pulang sekolah~_

"_Sora-kun !"_

"_Nani Kairi ?"_

"_Kamu mau nggak ini minuman cokelat panas yang kubuat sendiri, sekarang kan lagi dingin hawanya"_

"_Baik."_

"_Itu... aku maunya kasih kamu cokelat jadian dari minimarket tapi cuma sisa satu."_

_Sora keselek_

"_Jadi Riku kukasih cokelat jadiannya sedangkan kamu kubuatkan cokelat sendiri tapi aku nggak bisa jadi aku bikin cokelat panas, kan sama-sama cokelatnya... hehehehehehe..."_

_Sora melihat gelas yang berisi cokelat panas buatannya Kairi dan di bagian bawah gelas bertulisan LOVE_

"_Ini perasaanku terhadap kamu."_

_Actors and Actress :_

_Sora , Kairi, & Riku dari kelas 7 seksi xx_

* * *

"Dan berhubungan video ini kita upload ke account Youtube sekolah kita..."

"APAAAAAAA ?!" potong Sora , Kairi , dan Riku sambil blushing ria

"Maka video tahun ini akan digunakan Moeji untuk iklan cokelat mereka." Sambung Xenmas yang kalimatnya terpotong oleh aktor dan aktress tahun lalu.

"Dan untuk tahun ini yang menjadi heronienya adalah Xion."

"Sedangkan heronya adalah Roxas. Paham ?"

~Sesudah pertemuan gaje di aula~

"Aku nggak percaya bisa jadi heronie buat video tahun ini tapi kok sama Roxas ? Bukan Axel ?"

"Selamat buat kamu." Kata Namine dangan nada yang sangat ketahuan loyo dan jelous (hayo ya cie...cie...)

"Tapi kamu juga dapet bagian buat videonya juga kok ." Hibur Xion

'Eh ?!"

"Ini skripsinya... cepat dihafalkan ya..."

"Ba...baik..." jawab Namine dengan malu-malu

* * *

~Syuting~

_Destiny Academy and Moeji Chocolate presents_

_._

_._

_._

_THESE IS MY FEELINGS FOR YOU_

"_Aku nggak nyangka bisa bertemu dengan kamu lagi , Roxas"_

"_Aku juga Xion."_

"_Itu... hari ini kan Valentine , jadi kamu bisa nggak ke kelasku sekarang , aku ada sesuatu untukmu."_

_Ketika Roxas sudah keluar ruangan , Xion memanggil Namine_

"_Namine..."_

"_Doushita Xion ?"_

"_Itu... aku ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan di kelasku , kamu bisa nggak mengambilkannya untukku ?"_

"_Baik."_

"_Di baris ke dua paling depan ya."_

"_Oke."_

_Sesampai di kelasnya Xion_

"_Meja baris kedua paling depan..." Namine sedang mencari barangnya Xion yang ketinggalan , yaitu sebuah cokelat buat Roxas_

'_Jadi dia suka Roxas juga , sepertinya aku nggak bisa dapetin Roxas kalau begini.' Batin Namine. Tak lama kemudian Roxas datang._

"_Loh Namine... Itu apa ?" _

"_Eh... ini bukan apa-apa. Xion katanya ada yang ketinggalan di sini jadi..."_

"_Bukan itu tapi __**ITU**__ ." kata Roxas sambil menunjukan papan tulis Namine melihat dan langsung bushing._

_Tulisan di papan :_

'_Ini perasaanku kepadamu __ (tarukan perasaanmu disini Namine)'_

_Dengan reflek yang cepat Namine melempar cokelat yang dia pegang ke bagian (tarukan perasaanmu disini Namine) hingga papan tulis serta cokelatnya hancur_

"_Kamu nggak jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri." Kata Roxas sambil tertawa_

"_Diammmm." Sentak Namine sambil blushing_

"_Tapi... aku sangat bahagia." Roxas pun berblushing-ria_

_Sementara itu di atap sekolah _

"_Jadi kupid sulit juga ya..." kata Xion_

_Kembali ke adegan semula_

"_Yah hancur deh..."_

"_Maaf... sepertinya aku terlalu semangat sampai cokelatnya hancur."_

"_Tapi enak loh..." Kata Roxas sambil menawarkan bagian cokelat yang hancur ke Namine_

"_Iya...enak..."_

_Actors and Actress :_

_Xion , Namine, & Roxas dari kelas 8 seksi xx_

* * *

.

.

.

"Bwahahahahahahaha... Roxas , aku nggak nyangka kamu bisa akting kaya gitu..." Sora sudah benar-benar kelepasan tertawanya

"Romantisnya..." kata Xion dan Kairi

"Bagus juga..." Kata Riku

"Xion..."

"Apa ?"

.

.

.

"APAAAAAN INI ? INI BUKAN VIDEO IKLAN , INI DOKUMENTASI!" Roxas dan Namine sudah marah sambil blushing melihat hasil dari 'akting' mereka yang sepertinya dan memang sangat nyata

"Habis Pak Xenmas bersikeras pake video itu... jangan kawatir , bagus kok !"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD KITA !" Roxas dan Namine sudah benar-benar blushing. Sedangkan Axel...

"_If it's chocolate , it should me moeji~" _ * Author sweardrop*

Akhirnya selesai juga one-shot gaje ini , mohon maklum atas keanehannya sebab saya tidak bisa bikin one-shot , apa lagi kalo sudah pernah bikin cerita yang berchapter di fandom itu waduh... Silakan di-review jika berbaik hati . Ja ne~


End file.
